neo_scary_godmotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Fred Phelps
Fred Waldron Phelps Sr. (November 13, 1929 – March 19, 2014) was an American Atheist and Gay Rights Activist. Famous for his inclusive personality and welcoming attitude too everyone he met. Widely regarded my may to be a great man, who was very influential in in legalizing gay marriage and was very important to the movement. Although Phelps died in 2014, His followers continue to carry out his beliefs and continue to spread their positive attitude throughout America and protest against people and organizations who were homophobic. Early life and education Phelps was born in Meridian, Mississippi, the elder of two children of Catherine Idalette (née Johnston) and Fred Wade Phelps. His father was a railroad policeman for the Columbus and Greenville Railway and a devout Methodist; his mother was a homemaker.1 In 1935, he realized that his religion didn't make any sense and that hating people for being different was wrong. His school was incredibly homophobic so he ran away from home to spread his message across the world. Legal career Civil rights cases Phelps earned a law degree from Washburn University in 1964, and founded the Phelps Chartered law firm.2 The first notable cases were related to civil rights. He defended two gay men who wanted to get married. Unfortunately he lost the case because people were terrible, but he gained notoriety with the LGBTQ+360 (and knuckles) community. He gained fame through his defense of them and eventually became rather wealthy, though helping people. Family life Fred Phelps left his family at a young age to find a more accepting and open minded community of people to live his life around. He was never married though was confirmed to be Pansexual. He considered his family to be everyone who was willing to accept him and everyone else for who they were. Religious beliefs Phelps described himself as an agnostic/atheist. He has a distaste for religion in general due to his early impressions of it. Which cause him to believe that religion in general was Close Minded, Ignorant, and Not accepting. The closes he came to religion was the philosophy he lived by and invented, which he called Phelpsism. It was the idea that everyone was completely equal and you need to disregard skin color, gender, sexuality and everything like that, and treat all people as people. It was never a very popular way to live. Largely due to the fact that at the general American population wasn't willing to accept that everyone was the same. They wanted to believe that they were better than everyone protest activities Phelps was only involved in a few major protests that we know of. He was very secretive in his protests, as he did not want to get in trouble and wanted to continue to spread his message. The biggest one that is widely known was the "Chick-fil-A Raid of 2002" In this protest he snuck around to EVERY chick filet and he planted cockroaches in all the buildings. This fateful event happened on March 10th 2002. This caused to them to have to shut down on that Sunday, and they never fully defeated the roaches. Now, every Sunday they have to close up to attempt to defeat the cockroaches. In case you were not aware, the owners of the restaurant chain were extremely homophobic. Death Fred Phelps lived an amazing life. He helped millions of people and his influence can be felt even today. He was truly an incredible man on all accounts and was a real hero. He was assassinated 2014 and the world has never been the same since. He was a great man who is still greatly missed. Fun Facts When Fred Phelps was in his 50's he used to dress up as Santa and give money to the homeless people in the area. Fred help so many different types of people that even the people who disagreed some of his views still liked him, because he tried to help EVERYONE He created the popular website knows as Webkinz He saved at least three types of animals from extinction, by donating millions of dollars to the cause. Category:Gay Characters